


Because I Love You (Spin-offs)

by TheClownsPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClownsPrincess/pseuds/TheClownsPrincess
Summary: Random one shots that took place during the setting of my story Because I Love You.





	1. The Barbecue Party (Written in Bulla's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any DB franchise or any of its characters.

"Oh, where could that little one be?" I said out loud as I eyed my surroundings. I was holding my four month old baby daughter in my arms as I held on to her feeding bottle in one hand. I could see no sign of my son anywhere and I was afraid of the possibility that he might be anywhere near the Gravity Room again. The last time we went on one of Mom's barbecue parties, Goku Jr., or Little Kakarot, as what my dad calls him, went to the Gravity Room while everyone was busy and accidentally destroyed it. Of course, my dad was very pissed off, but he couldn't bring himself to scold my son, so he scolded my husband instead. He even challenged Goku to a sparring match, to which of course, my husband readily agreed. So that day, we all ended up watching them spar and if Mom and I didn't stop them, they'll surely destroy the whole of Capsule Corp again with that stunt of theirs.

Of course, I don't want that to happen again. I was pregnant with my daughter during that time and honestly, even if I knew that Goku or Daddy would never do something to hurt us all, I still felt worried whenever they sparred, primarily because they always went on full power at some point during their match, and this display of strength is not really friendly with the surroundings. In fact, there was a time wherein almost half of Capsule Corp had been destroyed because Dad and Goku went Super Saiyan God during their sparring match, and we all had to run for cover when rocks and debris came falling and flying all over.

I looked at my baby daughter and smiled when I saw that she is already asleep. It would be easier for me to look for Junior now. I just need to give the baby to my husband so he could watch over her while I search the area for our son.

I walked over to where Goku is, along with Master Roshi, Krillin and the others. They were all laughing about a funny thing that Krillin said, but they stopped when they saw me coming towards them.

"Goku, can you please watch over Cosette for a while? I'll just go and look for Junior. I haven't seen him around and I'm worried that he might break Daddy's Gravity Room again." I said as I passed our baby to him.

Goku smiled as he took our daughter in his arms. "Sure. And yeah, do go look for Junior. If he wrecks the Gravity Room once more then I'm in for another sparring match with Vegeta."

I just nodded as I placed the half filled feeding bottle that I was holding earlier on the table.

I walked away to start searching for my son. I went inside first to check on the rooms in the first floor of my former house. I was seriously hoping that Mom had taken him to play and watch cartoons in one room to get him busy. At least if that's the case, then I wouldn't have to worry about him breaking things anymore. Whenever Mom would do that to Junior, she sees to it that the room where he is in contains nothing but the flat screen TV and the toys that she wants him to play with.

"Junior?" I called out as I scanned the rooms one by one.

No sign of him.

I thought of going to the kitchen next. Maybe Junior got hungry so he is trying to look for something to eat. But I also dismissed that idea. Mom had all of the food brought outside. If Junior gets hungry, he could get some food right away without him having to come to the kitchen to look for some.

I went outside again in hopes of seeing him with either Goku or my mother, who was busy talking to Videl and Krillin's wife.

Still no sign of him.

"Hey Bulla!"

Goten's voice startled me. He was holding the empty juice container and he was about to go inside. Maybe Mom asked him to get some refill.

"Oh, Goten. Have you seen Junior?" I asked him.

"Hmmm... I've seen him around earlier but I haven't noticed him lately. Last time I saw him, he was there, playing with the soil." He pointed towards a part of Capsule Corp's lawn.

"What? He's been playing with the soil again? Oh god! It would take me years to clean him up again once he gets dirty all over." I whined.

Goten chuckled. "Well, you have to be patient. You know, I also used to play with soil and earth when I was a kid." He said as he entered the house to refill the juice container.

"Thanks a bunch!" I said sarcastically as I resumed my search for my son.

I walked towards where Goku is because the bag containing my children's things are with him. After what Goten told me, I knew that I should get Junior's things ready so I could clean him up easily afterwards.

"Did you find him?" Goku asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Goten told me though that he last saw Junior playing with the soil." I answered as I took out some of my son's clothes and baby powder.

Goku smiled. "Don't stress yourself too much, Love. Junior's still a child, and he's a Saiyan. It's natural for him to get pesky at times."

I sighed. "Yes, but I have to clean him up if he is really playing with soil once more. And it's hard work, Goku. I have to bathe him once more and change his clothes so he doesn't look dirty in front of everyone." I replied as I scanned the surroundings carefully, hoping to see my son around.

I was lucky this time though, for the moment I turned my eyes towards the area near the swimming pool, I found what I was looking for.

There was Junior, and he is indeed very dirty. He was crouching on the ground and digging the soil with his fingers. Beside him, I saw three medium sized balls made of soil. My son has been carving balls out from the soil and he is near the swimming pool because he is actually using the water to help the soil stick together to form balls.

"There he is." I said as I walked towards my son to get him and to stop him from getting dirtier.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." I said as I bent to pick him up from the ground.

"Mommy wook! I have found thwee dwagon balls!" He said as he held up one ball of soil for me to see.

I laughed. "Yeah.. yeah, that's great, Son. Now why don't we get you cleaned up, hmm? Finding the dragon balls surely turned you into a mess." I said as I carried him.

"But Mommy I am not done yet..." he tried to reason out.

"Well, that's enough for today. Come with me and I'll bathe you." I said as I walked over towards where my husband is to retrieve my son's things.

When I returned, I noticed that Goku is eyeing me rather strangely. He is smiling at me but from the way I see it, it's actually more of a smirk than a smile, and I could see a glint of mischief in his eyes. I blushed a little when I realized that my husband is actually staring at me as if he wants to eat me.

And I only see him do that when...

I tried to act normal as I gathered Junior's things. Though I know that Goku knows how I really feel. In fact, I am sure that he saw me blush earlier when I saw him staring at me like that.

"I'll just go clean him up.." I said as I picked up my son's things.

Goku nodded. "Sure, Princess." He replied and before I could even leave, he suddenly cupped my behind and pinched one of my butt cheeks.

My eyes widened. "Goku!"

He just chuckled and smirked at me.

I blushed furiously because I was sure Krillin and the others saw what he just did.

"Let's talk later..." he snickered naughtily.

"Goku, have you been drinking?" I asked, eyeing the empty beer bottles on their table.

He shook his head. "I don't need a drink in order for me to see how beautiful my wife is." He said, giving emphasis to the words "my wife".

I blushed once more as I turned to walk towards the door. "I'll just clean Junior up." I said, trying to change the subject. I didn't wait for him to answer anymore as I entered Capsule Corp so I could bathe my son and dress him up in a new set of clothes.

''Mommy pwease let me play. Pwease pwease pwease..." My son pleaded continuously as I finished dressing him up.

I smiled. I never could deny my son of anything he asked for. "All right. Just promise me that you won't try to find the dragon balls again, hmm?" I asked him as I ruffled his hair. His hair that looked a lot like his father's.

"Yes Mommy, I pwomise. I won't find the dwagon balls again. Thank you Mommy!" He said excitedly as he hugged me before he ran off outside once more, leaving me alone in one of Capsule Corp's guest rooms. I started gathering the things I had used to clean up my son so I could put them away and I was halfway through my task when I heard the door creak open. It was my husband and he was carrying our baby daughter in his arms.

"It's too noisy outside. She can't sleep well." He said as he placed our baby on the smaller bed which was situated nearer to the door. I just shrugged and continued with my work.

I heard a soft click and I swallowed when I realized that my husband had locked the door. Then he walked towards the air conditioning unit and turned it on before I felt his arms wrapping around my waist from behind, since my back is turned towards him. Goku pulled me closer and I felt a familiar twitch on my backside, making me blush.

"Goku.. what on earth..-" I asked as I turned towards him. I didn't get to finish my sentence though, for he had my lips captured in a fierce kiss in an instant. I felt his tongue brushing against my lips as he prompted me to open my mouth and give him access, which I did. His huge arms tightened around me as he deepened the kiss.

He withdrew from me sometime later and smirked when he saw my flushed face and bruised lips. His hardened member twitching against my backside once more, as if trying to catch my attention.

"Mmm... you taste more delicious than the food, Princess." He said in a husky voice, sending shivers down my spine.

"Goku, what's gotten into you?" I asked as I squirmed in his arms.

He suddenly pushed me on the second and larger bed placed against the wall and had me pinned in an instant before I could get up.

"Gokuuuu... Mmmff.." I looked at him wide eyed as he claimed my lips again. I felt his hands squeezing on my breast softly.

"Princess, you're very stressed. Just relax.. and I'll help you feel better." He whispered against my ear as he kissed my neck.

"Seriously, Goku? We're at Capsule Corp and your friends would be able to sense if... ohhhh.." I moaned out as he grasped my clothed pussy before giving it a nice squeeze.

"I told you... Relax." He said as he trailed kisses along my neck down to my cleavage.

"Why are you suddenly acting so needy, Goku? What happened?" I asked him in between moans. I was determined to know the reason behind his sudden change in behavior.

"It started earlier, when I saw you picking up Junior by the poolside. You bent too much and I got a good view of your legs. I even got a glimpse of your underwear and I felt my cock twitch. Oolong commented on how sexy you were and I felt angry at him for looking at you like that so I told him to back off from my wife and that's it.. The thought of you being mine and mine alone made things worse for me, and I knew I had to let it out." He explained before he reached out to kiss me once more.

"Goku..." I began as I tried to stop him. "You know that we can't do this here. Daddy is here and... everyone's here. They'll sense our energies and they'll definitely know what we are doing. Please..."

"Hmm? So what? You're my wife, Princess. And I don't see anything wrong with making love to my wife." He smirked naughtily before grasping one of my breasts once more.

"Y-Yes but... but.. W-We can do this at home... and.. a-and.. not here, Gokuuu..." I moaned out his name when he lowered the neckline of my dress and sucked on one of my nipples.

"I want you now, wife. Don't make me wait anymore." He said to me as he positioned himself between my legs. He untied his sash and lowered his pants so his rigid length is now exposed before my very eyes. He rubbed his tip against the crotch of my panties, making me hiss.

"G-Gokuuuu.."

"Mmm? What is it, wife? You can't wait to have a taste of me too?" He asked with a smirk.

I blushed furiously as I frowned at him, but before I could move away from him, he wrapped his arms around me to keep me in place. He continued rubbing the tip of his member against me as I continued squirming beneath him.

I felt my panties becoming soaked as I got wetter due to my husband's actions. On instinct, I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer so he could bury his length inside me. Goku must have guessed what I want for he looked at me and chuckled once more before he placed my panties on the side, exposing my soaking wet core. He rubbed his tip against my clit once more before he buried his member inside me with one powerful thrust. My legs tightened around his waist as he filled me to the brim and I felt his balls resting against my pussy.

I couldn't stop moaning when he started moving inside me so Goku captured my lips once more in a mind blowing kiss to keep me from making too much noise. I totally forgot the fact that our friends are just outside and they might actually have a hunch of what we are doing considering that we have been gone from their sight for quite some time now. As I have said before, my husband never ceases to drive me crazy with his touches. He knew which buttons to push and he knew what to do in order to satisfy my need for him and at the same time, make me want him.

I moaned against our heated kiss when I felt my husband's warm seed shooting deep inside me and filling me while he continued thrusting his length inside me. My nails dug deep into his biceps as he emptied himself inside me, his thrusts becoming slower and slower until it finally ceased. He let go of my lips as he collapsed on top of me, his chest heaving against mine.

I looked at him and smiled as I pinched his cheek. "You are such a naughty boy, Goku!" I said to him with a giggle.

"I can't help it. Something in you always brings out the Saiyan in me. In fact, even if you do nothing, just the sight of you already turns me on and awakens my desire to have you for myself.." he said to me as he planted a kiss on my now swollen lips.

"How are we gonna explain to anyone who would ask?" I asked him, though I didn't bother to untangle my legs from his waist and fix myself.

"We don't need to explain to anyone." He said as he gave me another quick but deep kiss. "Now, let's begin round two, sweetheart." He said huskily before he started moving inside me once more.

"W-What? No wait.. Gokuuuu.. we can't do this again.. h-here.. We'll have to wait until we get... uuuuuhhhhhh..." I moaned out as I felt his cock rubbing against my inner walls.

"Mmm? You were saying?" He asked as he took note of my flushed face and half lidded eyes.

"W-We'll have to wait until.... we get home.." I managed to say.

"What if I tell you that I don't want to wait anymore? What are you going to do?" He asked, his voice laced with mischievousness.  
He started thrusting inside me once more at a faster pace.

"N-Nothing... I would do nothing... Ohhhhh sure, husband. Have it y-your way...." I replied as I pressed more of myself against him. All my rational thoughts were already gone, I don't care where we are anymore, and neither do I care what our friends or my family would think as well.

Right now, it's just me and my husband, and nothing else.

 


	2. Blizzard (Written in Goku's POV)

"Looks like we can't go skiing today.." My wife Bulla said, her eyes fixed on the glass window in front of us which allowed us to see whatever it is that is happening outside our cabin.

I looked at her and saw that she seemed sad because of the fact that we wouldn't be able to go outside. I can totally understand her though, because she has been looking forward to this vacation for quite some time. Before I even planned to take her on a second honeymoon, she mentioned to me that she wanted to go to some place where there is snow so she could go skiing and ice skating. This vacation is actually also my surprise gift for her, since I knew that this is one of the things she had wanted for so long.

I touched my wife's hand and squeezed it softly. "Don't worry, Princess. There's always a next time. Besides, we just arrived. We still have a few days and a week before we return home. Now come. Let's go upstairs and take a look at our room." I said as I pulled her softly.

She nodded and followed my lead. True enough, we had just arrived in our assigned cabin and we have yet to check the room where we are about to sleep. The cabin did look warm and cozy, especially with the huge fireplace at the center of the living room, but we have to make sure that our room is just as cozy as the outside surroundings, since we would be staying here for two weeks.

I opened the door to our room and smiled when I saw that it had been cleaned and tidied up prior to our arrival. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room, all made up together with the pillows and blanket. I put down our bags at the foot of our bed before I closed the door and removed the furcoat I was wearing. I noticed that Bulla did the same.

"Let me have your coat, Goku. We'll have to hang it up so it doesn't get wrinkled." She said as she took two hangers from the cabinet.

I smiled and handed her my coat before I began to undress myself so I could change into the orange and blue clothes that I so loved to wear. However this time, I only wore the orange pants and blue undershirt that came with it, since we wouldn't really be going anywhere and we weren't going to do anything which requires me to fully dress myself.

Bulla opened her bag so she could get a new set of clothes for herself. After dressing in an oversized shirt, she lied down on the bed and fumbled with her phone. I smiled when I realized that she called up Bulma to check on our kids. We took them to Capsule Corp a few moments before we left so Bulma and Vegeta could watch over them while we are away.

"Goku, be good to your sister. And don't piss off Grandpa, allright? Train? Son, if Grandpa asks you to train with him, maybe you should go." I heard Bulla say and I knew that she is currently talking to our son. From what I heard, Vegeta is asking Junior to train with him and Junior seemed hesitant. I couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"Son, do as your Grandpa says. After all, Daddy's been training you, right? Surely you can fair with your Grandpa even if he turns into a Super Saiyan.." Bulla said again.

"What's the problem, Princess?" I asked as I moved closer to her.

Bulla looked at me. "Daddy's asking Goku to train and spar with him in the Gravity Room." She replied.

"Let me have the phone." I said.

Bulla obliged and handed me the phone.

"Hello, Son? You go ahead and spar with your Grandpa, all right? Show him the results of our training." I said to Junior over the phone.

"Daddy, Grandpa wants to go all out. He's turning Super Saiyan God just like you, while the most I can turn into is Super Saiyan two." Junior reasoned out.

I laughed. "That's all right. Just give it all you got. Who knows, when we return home, you might already be able to transform into Super Saiyan three."

We talked for some more before my son finally put down the phone, saying that Vegeta is already calling him. I gave the phone back to my wife and she placed it on the bedside table before she lied down and snuggled against a pillow.

I noticed my wife shivering a bit as she hugged the pillow close to her, so I took the warm and fuzzy blanket and spread it to cover her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Welcome." I replied with a smile before I stood up and walked towards the closet. "I'll go get the extra blanket so you can use that one." I said as I opened the closet doors and rummaged through the sheets inside. I saw extra pillow cases and extra bed sheets. However, I couldn't seem to find an extra blanket to go with them.

I checked on the cabinet drawers next in hopes that maybe they placed the extra blanket there.

There was none. In fact, all the drawers were empty.

"Goku, dear? What's the matter?" I heard Bulla asking me.

I turned towards her. "Princess... I can't find the extra blanket in here. All the extra bed sheets and pillow cases are here though. Maybe they forgot to put the blanket that goes with it." I answered as I closed the cabinet doors.

"Mmm... that's okay. We can share the blanket if you want. After all, it's big enough for the both of us." Bulla reasoned out.

I smiled as I walked back to the bed. Of course I wouldn't mind sharing a blanket with my wife. In fact, I like the idea of our bodies huddled close together under a huge single fuzzy sheet.

It's actually a more effective way to keep our bodies warm.

With that, I lied down on the bed beside Bulla and snuggled deep into the blanket, my arms wrapping around her small form. I noticed that she was still shivering despite of the blanket wrapped around her already so I tightened my arms around her and powered up a little to keep both of us warm.

"Feeling better?" I asked her.

She turned towards me and wrapped one arm around my waist. "Yes. Thank you, Goku." She said with a smile. I was taken by surprise when she suddenly reached up and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Goku. Thank you for letting me see and experience some snow." She said.

"Anything for you, wife." I replied as I kissed her back. It was supposed to be just a chaste kiss like the one she gave me but when Bulla opened her mouth and licked my lips, I couldn't resist the temptation to deepen our kiss. I pulled her closer to me as I ravaged her warm mouth while I nibbled on her plump lips at the same time. I felt her hand squeezing my arm softly as we began to make out.

I heard her moan softly against my lips as I cupped one of her breasts through the shirt she wore. She pushed more of herself against me and wrapped one of her legs around mine, her still clothed core pressing against my crotch area in the process. I rubbed myself against her and I began to feel blood rush through my groin area, my cock growing harder and my arousal rising to new heights.

She pulled back from our kiss and blushed a little when my cock twitched against our clothes. That's one of the things I love about her. The way she blushes whenever we are about to get intimate, for even if we have already been married for several years and we already have our own children, Bulla's reserved nature remained. Of course sometimes, she would initiate sex but when I would give in, her reservations would also resurface almost all the time. Funny, but it never ceases to turn me on.

"I love you, Bulla." I whispered in a raspy voice as I trailed wet kisses against her ear down to her neck. "I love you so much... my Princess.. my wife.." I gave emphasis to the words "my Princess" and "my wife" as I nipped on her neck and lightly kissed the skin on that particular area.

"Gokuuu..." she moaned, her small hands now running against my skin under the shirt I wore. She traced the muscles on my body lightly, and I shivered a little against her touch. My hardened cock strained against my pants and twitched once more, clearly begging to be released from its confinement.

"Uhhhh, Bulla... you drive me crazy..." I groaned as I felt her small hand going down until it landed on my bulging crotch. She squeezed my clothed member softly, making it twitch once more. I looked at her face and smirked when I saw her blushing once again.

I placed my hands on the sides of her face and took note of her flushed cheeks before planting a kiss on her lips. "I love it when you blush like that, Princess." I whispered in a husky voice.

She smiled at me sheepishly. "I can't help it, Goku. I still kind of feel embarassed whenever we... you know..." she trailed off.

"Yes." I replied as I kicked my pants off, my rigid member springing free from its painful confinement. "I know. I perfectly know.." I added in a mischievous voice as I worked on removing her panties next.

I rubbed my tip against her slit once I had discarded her panties off, making Bulla gasp, her hips jerking against mine. Chuckling at her reaction, I positioned myself and entered her in one swift movement. I made sure to bury all of my length inside her, my balls resting on top of her pussy.

I couldn't stop myself from shaking due to our contact. "Uhhh... Y-You're so hot... and so tight..." I groaned in a raspy voice.

She let out another moan before she wrapped her legs around my waist so as to pull me closer to her, her arms in turn wrapping around my back as well. I buried my face at the side of her neck as I began thrusting and moving inside her, slowly at first before I gradually increased my pace. My princess couldn't stop moaning because of my actions and I continued thrusting my member inside her now at a rapid pace. I was high on sex now and I needed release. A release that only my wife can bring upon me.

"Ohhh... Gokuuu.." she groaned as she kissed the side of my neck, her nails digging deep into my back in order to leave those famous nail marks behind.

"I love you... wife..." I rasped out before I claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, my member pulsing and twitching inside her as I finally exploded and filled her with my cum. I felt her legs tighten around my waist as I continued thrusting and emptying myself inside her, my body shivering in orgasm. I exploded so much that some of my juices spilled on our sheets, staining the blanket wrapped around our half naked bodies.

I collapsed on top of her with my member still embedded deep inside her core, totally spent and still trembling from the aftershock. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my hair before she ran her fingers across it.

"I love you, Goku." She said as she smiled lovingly at me.

I smiled back at her as I kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Princess." I said. We remained like that for sometime before I finally rolled off to settle beside her. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist possessively, one of my legs also draping around her thighs, my member pressed against the small of her back. My princess fell asleep after a few minutes while I remained awake. I watched over her as she slept peacefully and safely in my arms.

"I love you so much..." I whispered before I kissed her hair and closed my eyes in order to will myself to sleep.

 

 


	3. Serum Part 1 (Written in Bulla's POV)

"I really think you don't need this, Valese. After all, you know that Goten's a busy man. Maybe he'll find time for you after he finishes working on his new project." I told my friend Valese as we drove to Capsule Corp that morning.

"Bulla, even if Goten's busy with a project before, he always finds time for me. He sees to it that we get to sleep together once or twice a week. But now.... he's completely changed. I tell you, he's completely changed. You know, I'm even thinking that maybe, Goten has another woman besides me, that's why I don't seem appealing to him anymore. Every night when he gets home, he always says he's tired. He changes his clothes, reads a few paperworks and goes to bed after that. And this has been going on for a week." Valese, who was seated on the passenger seat, reasoned out to me.

"But what if he's really tired? I mean, you know that Goten has been promoted recently, right? Of course he has to work harder in order to please his boss. Maybe he's also aiming for more promotions in the future." I told her again. The thought of Goten having another woman besides my friend Valese is very unlikely. Sure, I have known Goten to be a playboy during his bachelor days, but things have changed when he married Valese. From being a carefree and a happy go lucky man, Goten became more like his brother Gohan. In short, he viewed life more seriously when he tied the knot.

Valese came to visit me this morning and I was quite surprised since I wasn't expecting her. After all, Valese is now a mother just like me, so I thought she would be busy tending to her and Goten's son who is also my godchild and well, my grandson, for Goku is my husband and he is Goten's dad.

So yeah, she came to visit me that morning after I have taken my kids to school and after Goku left to train. Then she told me about her predicament regarding her husband and asked for my help. Of course, I tried to reason out with her and I defended Goten, in fact, here I am still trying to reason out to her, but Valese was very persistent. She just wouldn't stop until she gets what she wants.

So here we are now, driving towards Capsule Corp to see my mom so we could ask her to make a serum which would enable Goten to notice his wife. Funny and a little weird, but we're still getting it.

When we arrived at Capsule Corp, we went straight to my mother's laboratory and after a few greetings, I told her about Valese's predicament. Mom looked at the both of us quizzically but soon enough, she started getting and preparing the ingredients she would need in order to make Valese's "love potion".

As Mom's set of computers and machines worked in order to formulate the potion, she called both of us and gave us instructions regarding on how to use it.

"Now, listen carefully. Especially you.." she said as she looked at Valese. "Only a few drops, maybe two or three, of this serum are needed for Goten to be able to notice you. Be sure to keep it in a safe place away from your son's reach. The liquid is colorless, so it won't be noticed if ever you mix it with his food or drink." She explained.

"What would happen if she accidentally pours all of it in Goten's drink?" I asked Mom.

Mom looked at the two of us intently. "He would notice you more than you expect him to do and he won't stop until he is able to act upon it. And he'll do it regardless of wherever you are, or whoever is looking at you. The effect of the serum lasts for a week, that's why I told you only a few drops are needed. If an accident happens and Goten drinks all of it, well, the effects of it as I have said, will last for a week, so you, Valese, can expect him to be extraordinarily needy for a week. You're both married women, so I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. Or do I still have to say it bluntly?" She asked as she eyed both of us. Her stare lingered on Valese, who blushed a little upon hearing her explanation.

"No, Mom. We get it." I answered. Then I turned towards my friend. "You hear that? Only two or three drops. Don't make him drink the whole thing."

"Yeah... I get it Bulla. I won't let Goten drink all of it." Valese said, her cheeks becoming redder. I chuckled. She couldn't even look at me in the eye anymore.

Mom handed us the bottle containing the "love potion" carefully and we exchanged a few stories before we decided to leave since I have to be home a few hours before lunch time. Goku goes back home from training to have lunch with me and I also have to fetch our kids at school at two in the afternoon. I have to prepare lunch for my family and it takes quite some time, since they all have a Saiyan's appetite, so I have to prepare food more than the usual amount that a human can eat.

"Bulla, can you do me another favor?" Valese asked as we arrived at the house I shared with my family.

"What again?" I asked her.

"Can you keep the serum for now? Please? I'll come back tomorrow to get it from you. Tomorrow is a Friday, and I know that Goten may skip work during Saturdays and Sundays so I'll prepare a romantic dinner for him tomorrow, and I'm gonna use the serum of course. I can't let him see it because he might suspect something, so can you keep it for me, please?" She pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and took the bottle from her. "Very well." I answered as I stood up and walked towards the refrigerator. I placed it along with Goku's bottles of energy drink so Junior or Cosette won't notice it when they open the fridge. When I returned to the living room where Valese was, she had this big smile on her face as she hugged me and thanked me for all my "help".

Valese left soon enough and I started preparing lunch for my husband and children. I worked as quickly as I could, since Goku would be home any minute now. I don't want to keep him waiting since I know that all those training he did this morning would have made him very hungry.

He materialized in the living room just after I have placed the last dish on the table. He walked towards the kitchen and smiled at me before he hugged me and kissed my cheek. I hugged him back before I quickly grabbed a towel to wipe his sweat.

"Lunch is ready, you're just in time." I told him as he sat down on one of the chairs and I started filling a plate with food for him.

"Looks really good." He said before he started eating. We exchanged a few stories as we ate but I never mentioned to him what I and Valese did or talked about this morning. After all, I think that it's insignificant, even if Goten is his son. Goten is not a child anymore. In fact, he already has a child of his own, so his father doesn't need to know whatever problem his wife has with him.

After eating, I gathered all of the dishes we had used and started washing them. Junior and Cosette's classes will end soon and I have to be at school so I could fetch them and take them home, while Goku would go back to training after resting a little. He would go home by about six in the evening and that's just in time for dinner. That's practically our routine everyday.

As I dried the last plate, I heard the fridge door open and when I looked back, I saw Goku open a bottle of energy drink before he downed all of its contents. I smiled as I placed the plate in the glass cupboard before I walked towards my husband.

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I gotta go, sweetheart. I don't want to keep Junior and Cosette waiting." I told him.

He smiled back. "Yeah, I'm going back to training right after. See you later." He said.

I nodded as I walked towards the door.

 


	4. Serum Part 2 (Written in Goku's POV)

Something feels different.

Something is just not right.

Actually, it all started when I returned to my training this afternoon a few hours after having lunch with Bulla. I couldn't concentrate on my training because well, something really weird is happening to me. My skin feels really hot and I... well, I feel aroused.

Funny, you might say, for Bulla and I did nothing besides having lunch and talking about random things when I went home earlier. We never even talked about sex or anything which would enable me to feel this way. And my wife wasn't wearing something revealing which in a way could trigger my sexual desire.

So what might be the reason why I'm feeling this way right now?

At first, I tried to brush off all the sexy and naughty thoughts about Bulla which were slowly flooding my head by trying my best to focus more on my training. However, I discovered that transforming into the highest level of Super Saiyan which is Super Saiyan Blue isn't really helpful at all. In fact, the transformation increased my libido and triggered more of my sexual desire as more and more naughty thoughts of Bulla flooded my head. I closed my eyes tightly to try to calm myself and my raging hormones, however instead of seeing nothing but darkness, I saw images of my young and beautiful wife writhing and squirming beneath me as I plunged my cock inside her and ravaged her body. I shook my head furiously to try to brush those thoughts away but it was no use. This time, I vividly imagined my wife moaning and calling out my name as she trembled in pleasure while I kissed the very thing that makes her a woman. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead and I felt my member growing hard as a large bulge formed on the crotch of my training pants. Instinctively, I touched my bulging crotch in an attempt to kill and hide my erection but as I imagined my wife in several sexy positions, my member just grew harder and larger until it was so rigid that it strained painfully against my pants, clearly wanting release. I found myself giving in to my desires as I started stroking my crotch area with one hand while I imagined Bulla's lips wrapping around my cock. I totally forgot about my training as I lied down on the grass, eyes shut tight while stroking my clothed member furiously, not anymore caring about my surroundings. At that moment, I wanted nothing but to have my release, and since Bulla isn't here, then I would just have to work on my own. Hopefully after this, I would feel better and I could continue training until six in the evening.

"Uuuhhhhhh... Bulla..." I moaned out my wife's name as I finally exploded, my whole body shaking as my own cum stained my pants. I could feel the tremors of my release course through me as I continued to expell more and more of my seed, my cum stained pants sticking to my skin and outlining my thick cock. That was such a good one, I thought with a smile as I lied there, a shuddering mess, on the grassy ground. Maybe now, I can forget about these sexual thoughts and I can concentrate more on my training.

I was wrong.

Very very wrong.

Because no matter how I tried my best, I still thought of nothing except my wife and how I wanted so much to bury my cock into her folds and make love to her countless times. I want to make her scream my name in pleasure as I move inside her, fill her with my seed and maybe get her pregnant once more. After all, Goku Junior and Cosette are already in the sixth and fifth grade, and I miss the idea of having another baby or a little one run around the house. A little Kakarot, as what Vegeta used to call Junior when he was a little child.

It's still early but I decided to just go home, since I won't be able to train in this state. I need to see my wife, feel her, hold her, hug her, touch her, kiss her and make love to her. And I have to do it now, or I might go crazy.

Forgetting that I was still transformed, I placed two fingers on my forehead and seconds later, I materialized in the middle of our living room. As I turned towards the kitchen, I saw Bulla busily making something, probably some snacks, while my children are nowhere to be found. I stared at Bulla intently and felt my cock twitch once more as I took note of her long and shapely legs. She must have felt that someone is watching, so she turned around and faced me.

"Goku? It's only four. I thought you were training?" She asked.

I walked towards her, a smirk forming on my lips as I continued to stare at her like some kind of a hungry animal. Bulla must have noticed it because I saw a faint blush form on her cheeks. I chuckled. Talk about my shy and sexy wife.

"G-Goku? W-What is it? Why..-" she was cut off when I suddenly pulled her towards me and claimed her lips in a passionate and bruising kiss. I groaned as I ravaged her sweet and warm mouth, my hardened member now twitching against her stomach.

"Goku? W-What is happening to you?" She asked as we both broke off from our kiss.

"I need you, wife. I need you badly. And I have to have you right now." I answered her bluntly, the smirk never leaving my lips.

She blushed, making my arousal grow more. "What? What is wrong with...-" her eyes widened when she seemed to remember something. She suddenly pushed me aside and walked towards the fridge, opening it and checking its contents. Then she turned next towards the trash bin and I was surprised when she picked up the bottle of energy drink I threw earlier. Her face paled and her eyes widened once more as she stared at the empty bottle.

"You.... drank this?" She asked me as she held up the empty bottle in her left hand.

I nodded and walked towards her before wrapping my arms around her petite form. "Yeah, I drank it earlier." I said as I started trailing wet kisses at the side of her neck. I took the empty bottle from her and placed it back into the trash bin as I carried her and placed her on top of the kitchen table. "That's why I have all the energy to make love to you... right now." I whispered against her ear.

"Y-You knew what the bottle contains?" She asked as she attempted to push me and make me stop.

"Yeah... it's energy drink." I answered as I worked on moving her panties to the side after I had untied my sash and lowered my pants, freeing my now rigid member from its confinement. I made her wrap her legs around my waist and the tip of my member pressed against her soft folds.

"Ohhh yeah... e-energy drink... but Goku... we can't do this here.. Junior and Cosette are...-" she was again cut off when I caught her lips in another fierce kiss before I entered her in a single powerful thrust and buried all of my length inside her. I pulled her closer towards me and the feeling of her hot tightness wrapped around my thick length made me shiver from our contact.

I started moving inside her while continuing to kiss her furiously, her arms now wrapped tightly around my back. I could feel her small hands grasping my shirt tightly as she squirmed in pleasure while I penetrated her with vigorous thrusts.

"G-Goku... y-your children might.. s-see uss..." Bulla whispered in a shaky voice as I moved inside her.

In an instant, we disappeared from the kitchen and materialized inside our room, her legs still wrapped tightly around my waist with my member buried deep inside her. I made her lie down on our bed as I loomed over her to pick up where we left off, claiming her now swollen lips once more in another fierce and hot kiss. After a series of vigorous thrusts, I felt my balls tighten and my legs shake, a sign that my release is nearing and I am about to reach my breaking point.

Bulla's legs tightened around my waist as I finally exploded inside her after a single powerful thrust, my body shaking from my intense orgasm as I filled her with all of my essence. I expelled so much that some even spilled on our sheets, while Bulla's own feminine juices also spilled and coated my cock.

I collapsed on top of her, still shaking and breathing hard, while my cock remained embedded into her core. I took note of her swollen lips and dazed look and felt a sense of pride that only me and me alone could do this to her. I planted a chaste kiss on her lips, waking her out of her reverie.

"What would you do if I make you pregnant again?" I snickered naughtily as I felt my cock hardening inside her once more.

A furious blush formed on her cheeks. "G-Gokuuuu...." she moaned in a shaky voice as she trembled slightly. 

I chuckled evilly as I began to move inside her once again.

"Just relax wife.." I whispered huskily against her ear. "Relax and I'll make you a mommy once more." I continued before I claimed her lips in another bruising kiss, the tip of my member hitting her womb.

I couldn't remember how many times we made love that day, as well as the days that followed after that.

All I know is that, it all lasted for about a week.

 


End file.
